dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow One (3.5e Race)
Hollow One Summary: Hollow Ones are skeletons created by the energies of the negative energy plane rather than from the bones of once living creatures. Physical Description Hollow Ones are physically similar to human skeletons of any humanoid race except that their joints are fused together by a flexible material with a bone white color. Unlike normal skeletons, Hollow Ones are not as endowed with necrotic power and as such their skeletal structure does not allow them to make claw attacks or resist some physical attacks as greatly as normal skeletons. Origin Hollow Ones are created by an uncarnate druid summoning them from the negative energy plane into existence to do battle for them or other reasons. If they survive and wish to remain on the plane they are allowed to do so. As such, they vary greatly from one to the next in abilities and personality. Clothing Hollow Ones wear typical humanoid clothing for the area they inhabit but may choose to wear completely concealing clothing if they inhabit an area where it might be dangerous to reveal their identity. Lands Hollow Ones generally inhabit the land they are summoned onto but are not bound to any location. Food Acquisition and Diet Hollow Ones cannot eat or drink and do not need to do so to survive. Dwellings Hollow Ones may either live among humanoids in typical dwellings or choose to isolate themselves. Personality Hollow Ones are largely varied in their personalities. Relations Hollow Ones can vary in their relations to other races depending on how they fit into society and their starting personality. Alignment Hollow Ones generally tend towards neutral alignments but can be of any alignment. Religion Hollow Ones are not particularly biased towards or away from any religion. Language Hollow Ones speak the language of the thing that summoned them but may pick up the languages of the area they inhabit. Names Hollow Ones tend to be named by their summoners or sometimes fashion names for themselves. Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, -4 Strength, N/A Constitution: Hollow Ones are not as weighed down as most creatures but lack muscular structure. As with most undead, Hollow Ones do not have a constitution score. * Undead (Extraplanar): Hollow Ones are undead from the negative energy plane. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Hollow Ones have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * base land speed is 30 feet. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. This is due to how their vision works, however they are still able to distinguish color and depth in dark environments. * Damage Reduction (Ex): A Hollow One has damage reduction 2/bludgeoning. They lack flesh or internal organs. * Light Sensitivity (Ex): Hollow Ones are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. * Moderate Fortification (Ex): A Hollow One is not completely immune to critical hits as most undead are due to the connective fibers that attach its bones together. However it is 75% resistant to such attacks. * Necrotic Metabolism (Ex): A Hollow One recovers lost hit points at half the rate of a living creature (minimum of 1 hp/day). Unlike most undead, Hollow Ones are not destroyed at 0 HP but are incapacitated at 0 HP or lower and destroyed at -10 or lower (though they automatically stabilize). A Hollow One may be brought back with spells that raise the dead but is always brought back as a Hollow One and cannot be brought back if they do not have more than 1 level. * Speech (Su): A Hollow One is capable of producing sound magically even without supportive anatomy. * Turn Resistance (Ex): A Hollow One has +2 turn resistance. * Hollow Ones cannot take the toughness or diehard feats. * Automatic Languages: Pick a typical language spoken in the area. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Any * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race